


Kissable

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time (Implied), Food Porn, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s a little late, but he has a Valentine’s Day gift for Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissable

  


Reaching the top of the stairs of the loft, Lex stops dead at the sight of Clark Kent lying on the couch almost completely naked.  The only things he appears to be wearing are a pair of plaid boxers, and numerous pieces of what look like tiny, colorful candies.

Lex can see the candies tremble on Clark’s skin, as he takes a shaky breath in, and that  seems to be a signal for Lex’s feet to start moving again.  Eyes roving over Clark’s body, Lex concludes that the colorful things are, indeed, candies.  Also, they appear to be very strategically placed.  

There is a ring of them around Clark’s belly button, there is one each on Clark’s nipples, there is one on his closed mouth, and a few at the hollow of his throat.  Lower down, there are several up and down each thigh, and a line of them at the waistband of his boxers, with shorter lines along the bottom of each of the boxer’s legs.

Eyes traveling back up to Clark’s face, Lex can see the flush of color on his cheeks.  Hoping he is correct, Lex leans over and presses his lips to Clark’s, lipping up the candy as he does.  Feeling the sweetness dissolving on his tongue, Lex leans back and notes that Clark’s color is even higher now, but his eyes are shining, and his lips are pulling into a smile.  “What is all of this, Clark?”

Licking his lips, Clark swallows hard when Lex tracks the motion intently.  “Well, they’re called Kissables.  They’re kind of a miniature Hershey’s Kiss with a candy coating.”

“I wasn’t asking about the candy, Clark.”  Lifting one of candies from its place on Clark’s throat, Lex drags it over Clark’s plump lips, fascinated when some of the color is left behind.  Leaning down, he licks it off.  “I was asking why you’re lying here almost naked and covered in candy.”

“Oh.”  Clark starts to shift restlessly on the couch, but when the candies start to wobble, he stops.  “Well, I’m over eighteen now, by several months, and I just wanted...I was hoping...Happy Valentine’s Day, Lex.”

Looking down at Clark incredulously, Lex’s mouth opens and closes once before he can get any words out.  “Valentine’s Day?  Clark, it’s the beginning of August.”

Color fills Clark’s cheeks again, and Lex has to say he prefers the reason for it earlier, to the embarrassment that’s causing it now.  “Yeah, I know.  But, Valentine’s Day is all about love, and I was hoping that you’d want to...well, that you’d be willing to make love to me.”

Breath catching in his throat, Lex would be embarrassed at the alacrity with which he stood up to begin disrobing if he wasn’t so suddenly turned on.  Fiercely, he stares down at Clark.  “In case my answer wasn’t clear - God, yes!  I’ll start by kissing each of those candies off of you one by one, and then I’ll see if you have any hidden under those boxers of yours.  Who knows, maybe we’ll find out if they’ll melt somewhere else besides mouths.”

Clark’s hands clench at the huskiness in Lex’s voice, and Lex can see a tent starting to form in his boxers.  “That’s the wrong candy, Lex.”

Lowering himself to his knees beside Clark, Lex leans down until his mouth is hovering right over one of Clark’s nipples, reaching out his tongue, and trailing it around the candy still there.  “Do you really care about that distinction, right now?”

With a little whimper, Clark shakes his head, candies starting to jump on his body as his breathing increases and he shifts on the couch.  “Please, Lex.”

“Yes, Clark, to anything and everything you might be asking for.”  Lex looks up at Clark and slowly extends his tongue, dragging it across the nipple he’s above, and using it to scoop the Kissable into his mouth.  “By the way, Happy Valentine’s Day to you, too, Clark.”


End file.
